


Stuck

by RioRiley



Series: Stuck [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Mpreg, Multi, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Tony lives in a small New York apartment, and wakes up one night to find his neighbor in labor alone next door. Steve is copung with the loss of his husband, and hes in labor alone until hes not.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony wakes up at four in the morning to the sound of agonized screams. He's lived in this apartment for about six months, and this is the first time that he has heard any signs of life from his neighbors. From what Natasha, the woman in the apartment downstairs, says it's just one guy in there. His husband is deployed with the army. Nat says that he's pregnant. Which makes the screams all the more concerning. Tony knocks on the door to the man's apartment, and gets no response. 

He knocks again. 

"Is everything alright?" Tony asks loud enough that he is sure everyone in the apartment complex can hear him. 

The man screams again. Tony knows he is in pain.

Tony isn't sure what the right thing to do is. He's not sure if he should just go inside, open the door and see if the man is alright, or if he should just mind his own business and go back to sleep. Technically it's illegal to just walk into someone else's apartment. Tonys not really in the mood to be arrested tonight. He turns away, walking back to his own door. But then he hears something that changes his mind.

"Someone please help!" He hears the man crying from inside. Tony goes back to the door then, and opens it. It's unlocked, which isn't super safe but Tony knows now isn't the time to scold his neighbor on something like that. When he enters the apartment, he can smell blood. And hear the man screaming, deep, guttural moans.

"Hey! I'm here to help you but you have to tell me where you are." Tony exclaims into the void of the apartment. 

"Bedroom." He hears the man cry.

Tony rushes to the bedroom quickly, knowing where it is based on the fact that this apartment has the same layout as his own. Once inside, he finds his neighbor sprawled out on his bed, panting, legs spread. Hes in labor. Tony's a nurse, lucky for his neighbor, and he's seen his fair share of births to know what it is supposed to look like, down there, and this is different. 

Tony takes in a deep breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Tony looks at the man who is clearly in more pain than he can express. His blonde hair is laced with sweat, and his face is red and swollen from all the tears that he has cried during the labor. Hes shaking.

"How far along are you?" Tony asks calmly.

"Two weeks overdue." His neighbor says quietly through deep breaths. The situation certainly isn't ideal but at least the baby isn't premature.

"What's your name?" Tony asks quietly.

"Steve." Steve says.

"Steve, My names Tony. I'm a nurse at the hospital on the military base. You're in good hands, but I really think we need to get you to the hospital." Tony says. "Is it okay if I look?" 

Steve nods his head.

The baby is breached. Meaning, that instead of the baby's head coming out first like it's supposed to, the baby is coming out backwards, commonly feet first, but I'm this circumstance, the baby is coming out butt first. The baby is in a crouched position, feet against its bottom. Knees bent. Tonys seen a lot of births, and they're never painless, but having the breech as severe as this? Tony is pretty sure it's the most painful way someone could possibly deliver a baby. And his freaking neighbor is here, attempting to do it alone in his apartment.

"I'm going to call the girl who lives downstairs. She will be able to come and help you, while I focus on the baby." Tony says, and Steve nods. Tony pulls out his phone and quickly calls Natasha. She says she'll be up in less than a minute.

"Steve the baby is breached. You need to get to a hospital." Tony takes in a deep breath. "But, you're too far into the labor for it to be safe to move you. This baby is going to come here, and it's going to come soon. And I promise to keep you both safe." Tony says calmly. Steve nods. "I need to get you on your hands and knees. It's the safest, and easiest way to get your baby out in this position."

Natasha walks through the door, and is quick to follow Tony's instruction to help Steve into his knees. Natasha sits behind Steve, her back braced against his headboard, and positions Steve's arms around her shoulders, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck as Tony moves to spread his legs as wide as he can. Tony can just barely see the baby's bottom, and the tips of it's heels. The baby, is in the most uncomfortable position for Steve. And is in such a position that will spread him open about twice as wide as a normal birth would, where the head is the widest part to push out. 

"How long have you been pushing?" Natasha asks calmly.

"About three hours I think." Steve says, muffled into Natashas neck, as he shakes in pain.

"Steve you have to stop pushing for a minute. The baby is probably stuck, and Tony can help you but you can't push. Right now it's counterintuitive. You aren't making progress, so pushing is just using your energy for absolutely nothing." Natasha says.

"Why are you doing all this alone?" Tony asks quietly.

"I didn't want anyone here other than Bucky." Steve says, beginning to pant as another contraction approaches. Natasha rubs at his shoulders, and Steve breathes deep. Tony, goes to look at the situation, and the baby, who is absolutely huge is definitely stuck. 

"Steve, on your next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, and while you do, I am going to do my best to stretch you, to try and help the baby out." Tony says with a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you Steve, it's going to hurt real bad."

Steve nods into Natashas neck. "Who's Bucky?" Natasha asks, trying to keep Steve coherent.

"Husband." Steve says quickly. Another contraction takes over him, as he lets out a deep scream. Tony does as he told Steve he would do, and stretches the skin of Steve's opening around the baby. 

"Steve, the baby is stuck in your pelvis. Steve, on the next one, I'm going to grab the baby inside, and do my best to get it unstuck. I need you to not push. Just breathe for me Steve. You're doing good."

Natasha exaggerates her breathing, and Steve quickly matches it.

"Is he overseas?" Natasha asks calmly, trying to distract Steve from the pain. Steve shakes his head.

"Got the call yesterday that he went MIA last week. Commander says that if Bucky is lucky, then he's dead, considering all the things the Russians could be doing to him." Steve says through tears.

"Do you think he's gone?" Natasha asks. Steve shakes his head.

"He promised he wouldn't die, and there's no chance he would have broken that promise." Steve says. Tony has him spread even wider, as he inserts his fingers, gently getting a grip on the baby, and dislodging it from Steve's pelvis. Steve screams. Tony knows that even though he is helping Steve, there's not a chance he will forget the eat that scream sounded. It will haunt him forever.

"It should be a lot easier now Steve." Tony says calmly. "Baby will be here in no time."

Steve nods. "Can, can i stand?" He asks shakily. Tony nods. 

"Just let us help you up." Tony says. He looks at Nat. "I'm going to have you trade me places, because as tough as you are I dont think youll be able to support his body weight if this goes south." Tony says. Natasha nods. "All you have to do is catch the baby. Don't touch unless I tell you to."

Tony moves from his position and stands in front of the bed, holding his hands out and helping Steve to stand in front of him. Natasha slowly and gently spreads Steve's legs wider apart, and gently massages his leg muscles, rubbing at his shaking thighs. 

Another contraction comes, and now that the baby is unstuck, Steve is starting to really make progress. Natasha can see the baby's bottom, starting to inch forward through Steves screams.

"I can't do this!" Steve declares.

"Steve, you're doing so good." Tony says quietly. "You are doing this. And you're doing this well. And you have to keep doing it, so that you can get your baby."

Steve nods. He pushes again on the next contraction, and the baby moves even further forward.

"Nat, I need you to tell me when Baby's feet are out." Tony instructs. Natasha nods. 

"I'll let you know." She says calmly.

Steve pushed, again and again until the baby's feet are out. "They're out." Natasha says, looking up at Tony.

"Nat, you're going to reach in and help to deliver the legs, so that this will get easier on Steve." Tony instructs. Natasha reaches up, gently pulling on the baby's legs to straighten them out, delivering them from Steve. The legs, are now just hanging there, out of Steve. 

"Steve, you're going to have your baby in about ten minutes here." Natasha says quietly. She continues to massage Steve, his lower back, and his thighs. 

On the next push, the baby comes down. All that's left is for Steve to deliver the head. Steve is couching down now, Tony's kneeling on his knees, supporting the strong stature of his neighbor. It takes one, strong push and in a rush of blood and fluids, Natasha is quickly pressing the baby onto Steve's chest, as Tony lowers him to sit on the ground. The baby is screaming, and crying.

Everyone else is crying too.

Steves sobbing as he holds the little baby to his chest, as it wiggles. Tony's crying softly as he rubs Steve's back. 

"Steve, you have a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm in college, and I've written an actual book. Like paper. Physical copy book. I have lived writing on Ao3, and I owe the world to my people here who have read the things I have written. It means the world.

Check out my book:   
https://www.blurb.com/b/10367532-sicker


End file.
